Owl
Owl is an aged wise owl who likes to tell stories and can be very serious, although most of time he is just calm and even has a happy-go-lucky attitude at times. Owl's house is located on a tree in the middle of the Hundred Acre Wood. He enjoys tea and telling old stories about his relatives and himself. Owl was introduced in the book Winnie-the-Pooh and appeared as a recurring character in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He appeared in six movies: including The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving. For unknown reasons, however, after The Book of Pooh, Owl ceased to appear in other Disney productions, thus becoming the only main character of A.A. Milne’s books not appearing in the CGI series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Some have speculated, however, that Owl’s role as a character to which the others turned to for advice did not fit the nature of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, in which the Super Sleuths work to solve the wood’s problems. He did, however, return in the [[Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film)|2011 Winnie the Pooh film]], the 2018 Christopher Robin film and the 2019 Christopher Robin Halloween Film. Owl is very intelligent compared to most other characters (the other particularly intelligent character being Rabbit), but does not read or spell very well - he spells his own name "Wol", writes "A very happy birthday, with love from Pooh" as "Hipy Papy Bthuthdth Thuthda Bthuthdy" and misreads "School" as "Skull". Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1995) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) TV specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) Movies * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Christopher Robin (2018 film) Songs Songs by Owl include: * Girls are Like Boys (Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You) * Adventure Is a Wonderful Thing (''Pooh's Grand Adventure'') * The Backson (Song) (''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011 film)) Internationally *In Arabic, Owl is known as ظاظا '''or '''Zaza '''in English letters, he is currently voiced by '''Ayman Abdulrahman. *In Brazil, Owl is known as Corujão and was voiced by famous Brazilian voice actor Orlando Drummond Cardoso in all his appearances except for some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, in which he was voiced by Amaury Costa. Additionally, Mauro Ramos provides Owl’s singing voice in the Brazilian dub of ''Pooh's Grand Adventure'', while in The Book of Pooh it is Orlando Drummond himself who does the character's singing. *In France, Owl's name is Maître Hibou. In French dub, he is voiced by Henry Djanik (the same voice of Eeyore) in New Adventures and by Bernard Alane in the movies. *In Italy, Owl is called Uffa and is voiced by Massimo Corvo. *In Japan, the character is voiced by Toshiya Ueda. *In the German Books he is female and his name is Oile. Family Owl has a young cousin called Dexter who came to visit him in a couple of episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Owl seems to be very interested in his family’s history, and often shares stories with his friends about his many notable relatives. Through the years, Owl has been collecting old pictures of his relatives and displaying them on a wall of his house. When put together, the pictures form Owl’s family tree. Trivia * Owl spells his name as ‘Wol’ and has trouble remembering things he had recently said. * Owl’s assumption that Christopher Robin was kidnapped by a Backson proves that, in the books, Owl is too quick to make assumptions and for this reason cannot be too trusted. But in Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film), a real Backson appears during the end credits. This proves that sometimes Owl can be trusted. Gallery Owl-DMW.jpg Owl KH.png DMW-Owl.jpg DMW2 - Owl.jpg Owl's character sheet 2011 movie.jpg Original Owl.jpg Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing.png Owl'sHouse-Inside.PNG Hal smith owl.jpg Win owl.png Owl Thinking.jpg Owl.jpg Owl.PNG Winniepedia owl feathers yeah.png Winniepedia owl feathers.png GirlsareLikeBoys.jpg Tigger's Family.PNG 08 An Amazing Sight.jpg Piglet's meeting.jpg 04 Eeyore's Flight.jpg Donkey.for.a.Day.PNG Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Book characters Category:Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Category:Stubs Category:Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Stub Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Birds